Wiki Style Guide
The Book of Mario Wiki is a very informal project, and we can't exactly expect everyone to follow professional writing standards. Still, nice-looking, well-organized entry pages make our lore more readable and enjoyable for everyone, so I've decided to share a few tips for people looking to create and edit wiki pages. Starting pages * Please don't create a page and then write nothing on it, or only write something like "here's this empty page lol". Doing this removes the subject from our Wanted Pages insight, which can make it harder for others to notice it needs to be written. *Be sure to add any relevant info templates (i.e. the boxes in section 2 of Templates) to the top of your page. These help other editors identify pages that need revision, as well as differentiate fan content and theories from real Book Of Mario lore. In particular, if you're starting a new page and not planning to finish the entire page in one go, you'll likely want to give it the Stubs tag. Formatting pages *If the page has a lot of information, organize it into sections! This makes pages more readable and specific information easier to find. Use the formatting tab to create headings so the wiki automatically generates a table of contents. Let's look at characters, who almost always have the most complex wiki pages, as an example. For character pages, we typically have a''' summary paragraph''' that concisely presents the main aspects of the character in a few sentences, then a history '''heading, a '''personality '''heading, a '''battle '''heading if the character is a boss, and finally '''quotes, trivia, and a gallery-- all in roughly that order. Of course, most character pages don't have all these, and some have extra ones-- it all depends on what's necessary for that particular page. *Headings can have sub-headings too. In some pages, for example, the History heading is further organized by game sections. *Include infoboxes to summarize information in a readable and visually attractive manner. Just go to Insert > Infobox,' '''choose the template that's right for your page, and fill out whatever information is known. Some pages might even have more than one infobox-- major villains with a lot of personality, for example, often have a Character infobox ''and ''an Enemy infobox. *Add a link to any other page you mention! It makes navigating the wiki way easier! Instead of writing ''"Honesty Professor Caesar Reality is a Fish who lives in Rogue Harbor" and leaving it at that, say "Honesty Professor Caesar Reality is a Fish who lives in Rogue Harbor". *If you're not sure what to do, look at old pages that have already gone through a lot of rigorous editing. Some good examples are Carbon, Don Piano and Mr. Krump. Adding Book 64 content to TTYD pages We have a cool new feature that lets you add two tabs to articles! This way, we get to organize lore from the two games without having to sort out contradictory information on a single page or write pairs of mostly redundant pages. You can find a tutorial for adding the Book Of Mario 64 tab here. That's all for now! I hope these tips can help people make their wiki pages clean, readable, and informative! - Emoglobin Category:Organization